Toothache
by MadhouseChaos
Summary: Marceline's take on Princess Bubblegum, filled with denials. T:Because of hints at sexual intentions
1. Toothache

I'm sad.

I will never admit it to anyone but I am. I feel like I am mourning. I'm not sure if that's ironic since I am the dead one. I wish I could keep thinking about that one aspect instead of the actual problem. Maybe you really _are_ the problem. Just a problem. Intended to entertain children, but not accepting of my position. Wanting to stay with them once they've grown. No that's stupid. It's only that one kid. Just the one.

It's her pretty face that gets to me. That's all. It's such a dainty shade of pink. It looks delicious. Maybe if I take a bite I'll get my fill and move on. I mean, it's not like I actually enjoy her or anything. She just looks tasty. She is made out of bubble gum after all. Wouldn't ever actually like someone so stuck up. So very not fun. She used to be so very interesting. When she was younger. She wasn't as cute then though. I didn't feel any need to nibble at her. I bet she's as sweet as the nightosphere is dark. I bet her brain is so very bogged down with sugar that she won't even look at you any more without Finn being there to mediate. Even if she does wear that stupid t-shirt.

It's dark out and I sit outside her castle. She won't notice me. She hasn't noticed me waiting there since she was thirteen. There was a little bout of her being that recently and it was pretty cool except that this young princess had a thing for Finn. I didn't really like that but then again I never really was as fond of little Peebles as I am Bonnie. Even if she would give me more cavities this way. I reach up and feel at my face. Press my hands against a hot blush. Tilt my head up to see if she's in the balcony again. No such luck.

I'm tired of sitting here. It'll be daylight soon. I transform into a bat and fly away, like I always do. Always. I think that maybe tomorrow I'll do something else. I know I won't though. This is how I spend my early mornings. The rest of the night is my playground, but these wee hours, as the sun is threatening to shine, they are for her. They have been for her since she was an early to rise ten year old with a short puff of hair. I giggle at the thought. Why can't I have both? The little Bubblegum's personality and the current one's body and age. That sounds too blunt to say aloud. I won't tell anyone.

When I get back to my cave house Finn is waiting for me with an action movie to watch. I happily oblige him. I can't focus now though. I keep remembering that day he was trying so desperately to get the Princess to go to a 'date night' with him. Despite his age and my knowledge of how she absolutely did not think of him that way I was frightened that she would accept. I don't know why. I just didn't want it. I even went so far as to let wolves loose in her room rather than risk it. I wonder if he would hate me if he knew. I don't know if he would mind now, I've heard about his little flame princess. He doesn't miss that lock of bubblegum hair I snagged one day as a prank. It really only stays close by in case he figures it out and I need to return it. Honest.

Once Finn and Jake have left I float on into bed. I pull the gummy blob out from my side table drawer and stare at it. Just stare it at. I turn it over and over in my hands. I bring it close to my face. Red is delectable. I am curious about how pink tastes. My fangs sink in the corner and I take a tiny sip. It tastes sweet. Sickeningly so. I put it back in it's place and curl up under the covers. I wake up when night falls with a toothache. I physically could not care less but I still peck at the fang with my sharp nails. I wonder if her delicate baby pink skin is any sweeter than her fuchsia hair.


	2. Flying

I narrowly avoided being discovered yesterday. I came home, went about my business, and luckily went to sleep without taking a taste of that glob of hair. I was woken up pretty much immediately after falling asleep to find out Finn and Jake had been hiding in my closet the whole time. I told them it was okay once Finn apologized, but really I was just relieved that I hadn't been caught red handed. _Pink_ handed actually. I run through my hair in the mirror.

Princess Bubblegum likes Finn as a friend. She likes Jake, LSP, BMO, and so many other people as friends. I have never heard of or heard her mention a real love interest. I've heard Finn mention her hanging real close with a heart that was interested in science. I'm no good at stuff like that. An artsy type I suppose. I'd rather be ripping the sleeves out of shirts, singing about my years adventuring around, or practicing with my bass guitar, but right now I'm reading some chemistry text book I traded Choose Goose a magic ring for._ 'For this ring of magic incineration I'll trade you a book of scientific education'_ I have a bunch of those rings lying around. Maybe I'll get a physics book next. Not that I'm looking to impress her.

I'm not really that interested in most of the stuff in this book. I think I like balancing equations the best. All you have to do is make sure the same amount of this on one side is on the other side. It's like you're making sure everything in the land of the Elements is just and fair. It's different than if you had to rule the Nightosphere, which I have done once. There you just smite people on a whim. You make them wait in lines for eons, until they completely forget what they were there for. You run about and break stuff. That kind of thing is only fun where you're not supposed to do it, and even then I'm not really big on the smiting anymore. I was always really lonely when I went around crushing and draining all the red out of people.

I close the book. It's almost morning. I stretch out, slip on my favorite red boots, and transform into a bat to fly out to the Candy Kingdom. I get there fine, lay out in my usual spot fine, and stare up at the balcony fine. Then I hear something I don't want to. "Marceline what are you doing here?" No, that I really wanted to hear. Yes, No. I don't even know anymore. I look up at her. She's wearing some loose pink pants and that stupid band tee-shirt I gave her. It would figure.

"Nothing much Bonnie. Just like the view from this spot. Come here a lot to chill."

"Oh."

"You're usually not here this time of morning."

"No. I'm not."

"Any particular reason you're romping around now?"

"I was... Reminiscing."

"On what?"

"Nothing much Marcie."

She's blushing. It's really cute, no, cute isn't the word. It's really _delicious_. She catches me staring and turns to gaze down at some candy flowers, her pretty pick face glowing all the more. She looks good in the moonlight. What did we do before she got all nose to the skies on me? Do I want to ask her to do stuff like that. Yes. She won't agree to go but I can always just put it off as a joke when she refuses. "Hey Bonnie, I haven't flown you around for awhile. Wanna take to the clouds, or are you too Princessy for that kind of stuff now?" She huffs.

"I am certainly not too 'Princessy', whatever that is even supposed to mean."

"Then grab on tight Bonnibel."

I focus a little extra hard to push the wings out of me without any other parts being affected. I wanna look good for her. There is no reason for me to want to do that, I just do. I guess. She purses her lips for a few seconds before walking up to me and grabbing around my neck. She's only a little shorter than me now. I feel a tiny bit of heat in my cheeks but I hide it by looking up while I wrap my arms tight around her waist.

"Hang on girlie, it's gonna be rough taking off, you're heavy now."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you aren't thirteen anymore. Don't get your twist in a knot Bonnie."

"Fine."

I fly off into the almost-not-night-anymore with her in tow. At some point her legs find her way around mine, and her grip on my neck grows painfully tight, but I don't care. In fact I really like it. She's scared, I can tell, but she laughs and laughs like she used to and it makes my stomach feel like there are moths fluttering around in it. What does that mean? It doesn't mean anything. I'm just getting myself worried trying not to drop her or offend her delicate sensibilities. That's all. I fly her wherever she directs me until I have to head back to her castle.

I keep telling myself I'm only trying not to offend her when I eventually drop her off in her balcony and fly back to my house as fast as I can to keep from having to really talk to her. I most certainly do not have a bit of a gigantic crush on that stuck-up spoiled-sport. She is the exact opposite of the kind of person I would want to smack a kiss on the beautiful candy-pink lips of.

* * *

><p>Thanks to first reviewer<p>

For reminding me this was a story I had uploaded. I kind of forgot I put it up here.

Geez Bonnie stop getting your twist in a knot.


	3. Smells Sweet

I did not dream about her. I did not dream about nipping that tender baby-pink neck of hers. There were no images of me kissing those candy-sweet lips in my head last night. Last morning. Last day? The last time I was asleep. I hover over the covers and poke at that chemistry book. I don't think what's in there is the same kind of stuff Bonnie does. She made some zombies once. There was no zombie potion recipe in that text. You sigh.

There's a knock at my door. I growl and flop down from my nice comfy piece of air. It's probably Finn and Jake. No one else visits me. I float on downstairs, or down-ladder I guess, to be proven right about my guests. They're here for a jam session, and Finn keeps complaining that Jake popped his balloon. I laugh as he explains some weird balloon music concept. We all end up just watching TV because he is in such a huff over Jake breaking his instrument and me dissing his 'creative genius' that he isn't in the mood for a session of any kind. Sissy.

Jake sniffs the air. Then my couch. Then my arm. I slap him away. "Hey man not cool what the heck are you even doing?" I growl. He stares at me looking really confused. "Out with it dude!'" I yell, lifting up my hands and making them claws for emphasis. He yelps and falls down off the couch. I glower down at him.

"I.. I'm sorry Marcie I just... You smell like bubblegum."

My glare at him turns to a blank stare at the wall. I reach my wrist up to my nose and take a deep breath. I do smell like her. I mean, like bubblegum. I knew I should've taken a shower before I clunked out, but flying Bonnie around wore me out. Chick wanted to go everywhere. I throw my arm down, stomp my feet to the ground, and point accusingly at him, "Well what's it matter to you how I smell?"

"I it doesn't I mean."

"Dude, chill Marcie. He's just a dog sniffing, that's kind of what he does."

"Oh no I do all sorts of things don't listen to him Marceline!"

"What? No man I am trying to help you out!"

"No shut up Finn. You're trying to say I'm lazy. That I'm a lazy dog and all I do is sniff. Well I'm not a lazy dog I do all kinds of stuff."

"Jake!"

They eventually start wrestling and leave pretty soon after that. I check the time, it'll be daylight in about two hours. I head outside and then off to the Candy Kingdom. These hours belong to her, even if I am terrified that she'll show up again, which I am not. I take my seat under her balcony. I hear some shuffling above me and fly up to investigate. Nothing is stirring, other than the curtains in the open doorway. I close it.

"Marceline..."

I look down, and there she is. Looking up at me as sweetly as she used to. Something pulls in my chest. I sigh and lower myself right back down. "Marceline I.. I'm glad you're here, I wanted to talk to you about something." I stretch out, looking uninterested, though really my heart is racing like crazy. I'm a stupid mixture of excited and scared. She hasn't even told me what she wants to talk about yet.

"What's up Bonnie?"

"I want.. Well, need your help with something. There's this flower that is a very important component in an experiment I'm working on, and I don't think I can get at it without you."

"What's in it for me sweet-cheeks?"

"I... I suppose you can have your choice of rewards, within reason."

"...Yeah alright Bonnie. Where's this weed growing?"

"So you'll do it?"

"Didn't you just hear me, yes I'll do it. Geez man I thought you were the smart one here." 

She jumps up and clings to me tightly. I squeak under my breath and have to really work at keeping balance. "Oh thank you Marceline thank you so much!" I quickly put an arm around her back to keep her from slipping off. It is totally not because I want to hug her back. I also totally do not plan on asking for a kiss as the reward for this little mission, and that's not because I plan to snag one before she can protest. That's ridiculous. Why would I want a kiss from _her._

"Augh, man. It's not that big a deal Bonnie calm yourself already, you're breaking my neck."

"I'm so sorry. I just. I've needed to get a hold of that plant for a really long time and.."

"Why didn't you ask me before?"

"I.."

"No don't answer that. Just tell me when I need to be ready to go get this thing."


	4. Singing

I am packing a bag of basic necessities. Apparently this 'little mission' will take several days. I will have to change into something big to manage it. My vast collection of big things to turn into does not include anything on the visually appealing side. I don't know why but that suddenly bothers me. I get bored folding clothes fast and take a little break to suck the red out of some strawberries. Then I brush through my hair. Watch some TV. I keep going on this 'little break' until I have to kick my rump into high gear because the princess will be here any minute now and it's rude to keep a lady waiting. What do I care if I do something rude to her? I don't care. I'm only hurrying up because I feel like it.

A knock comes at the door not even a minute after I zip up my bag and carefully tie my ax to it, doing everything I can to put it in a non-precarious position. I float over quietly and throw open the door fast. She squeaks and jumps a little and I laugh at her. The chuckle is surprisingly lacking in scorn. She even joins in towards the end. She looks cute when she laughs. I'm not examining her expressions. I'm not appreciating how the differences in facial features and the slight change in how her mouth pulls up makes her look just the tiniest bit breathe-taking instead of cute like she used to. It is certainly not taking away my breathe.

"Let me grab my bag."

I do that while she stands in my doorway trying to not make it obvious she is taking a look around my place. We walk out to the edge of the cave together and I take in how the moonlight extenuates her features. Then I grab her bag off of her back and tie it as well as mine to a long length of rope, tie the rope into a loop, and become a large wolf-like creature with a mouth that looks like it was cut open back to its throat and rather talon-like paws. She is not thrown off in the least. I wear the rope like a necklace and she uses it to help climb up onto my back.

"You got a good grip on that Princess?"

"Yes Marceline."

"Good. Now remember to keep your yap shut when we start going. Only open it for directions."

"I.. Alright?"

"I mean it Bonnie. No science-y bull crap should come out of your talk hole the entire way there."

"Alright Marceline I get it my mouth will stay shut!"

I snicker and head out. I know how to get to the general area, but not to the cave-topped labyrinth of who even cares where this flower of mystery and scientific greatitude is supposed to grow. That won't be a problem tonight because about half of the way there I have to stop for shelter. The sun is about to come up, and besides that I am fricking tired and freaky hungry. I start changing back and Bonnibel jumps off with a slight squeak. I point at a cave, "I found a place to stay for the day. I hope it's good enough for you princess."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Bonnie, it's just I know you're used to other stuff, and I don't know if a nice hollow rock is up to your standards."

"Are you sure that's _all_ you mean?"

"What else _would_ I mean?"

She huffs and I cross my arms at her. Stick out a wiggling forked tongue and raspberry at her stupid delicious pink face. Not delicious... Despicable. That is totally the word I was looking for. She groans and unties her bag before disappearing into the cave. I float up to the very top, which is far enough away I'm not the least bit worried she'll hear me, and grab my axe off off of my own satchel and start strumming. Being with her all day reminded me I want to work on a certain song.

"La da da da da,

I'm gonna bury you in the ground,

La da da da da,

I'm gonna bury you with my sound,

I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face,

I think I'm going too fast, should I lower my pace

I wanna bury you in a heart made of black

I know that I'm not perfect so just give me some slack and

We'll see where this goes, you're sugar I'm coal

Let's just see where this goes because your lips are my new goal

And I need you here in the moonlight with me

And I need you dear let my night set you free

La da da da da,

I'm gonna bury you in the ground,

La da da da da,

I'm gonna bury you with my sound,

I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face,

I think I'm going too fast, should I lower my pace?

Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,

Is that what you want me to do?

Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,

Like all your little loyal subjects do,

Sorry I'm not made of sugar,

Am I not sweet enough for you?

Is that why you always avoid me?

That must be such an inconvenience to you well,

I'm just your problem,

I'm just your problem,

It's like I'm not, even a person, but then

I'm just your problem

Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you

I'm sorry that I exist

'Cause I know what landed me on your blacklist,

But sugar I know you know I just wanted to assist

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't have a reason for what I do

But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you,

Why do I want to? Why do I want to…

Cover you in lace, drink the red from your pink face

and...

La da da da da

I'm gonna bury you in the ground

Will you go away with me

I'm gonna bury you in my so-o-ound

Cause that's how I want us to be

I want to drink the red from your pretty pink face

Why do you look at me like I'm such a disgra-ace

I don't treat you like a goddess

Cause that's not what you are

And no I don't think that your perfect

But I want you the way you are

I'll never be made of sugar

We'll never get that far

But

La da da da da I'm going to bury you in the ground and

La da da da da I'm going to bury you in my sound

I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face,

I think I'm going too slow, I gotta pick up the pace"

I hiss and fly into the shade quickly when I notice the sun is up, and by notice I mean when I get burned by it. The smoke billowing from my skin subsides pretty fast, as do the gross purple bubbles popping up in spurts. My stomach growls loudly. I nab some strawberries from my bag and suck the red out of them at the edge of the shadows cast by the cave. That song doesn't mean anything. I just think it sounds cool. That's all.

* * *

><p>The lyrics are both from 'I'm Just your problem' and from me?<p>

Like I added and edited around.

I dunno. I was having fun with them


	5. You'll Melt

"Marceline wake up it's dark now!"

"Shut up Bonnie. I'm still freakin' tired from carrying your butt around all night."

"Oh, but if we go now we can get to the Labyrinth before daybreak! Then we'll only need a little nap before we go get the flower!"

"Alright Bonnibel, but you owe me big time."

"I told you Marceline you can have whatever you want once we get back, now please hurry."

"Yeah whatever."

She keeps nudging my shoulder gently. I turn over, reach around her, and pull her down beside me. "Five more minutes." I mumble, burying my face in her shoulder. She smells absolutely delectable, but then what else is a person made of candy supposed to smell like. She pushes against my chest but she is not even kind of a match for my strength. She sighs. I smirk.

"Fine. Five more minutes. There any particular reason I have to join you?"

"Nope."

The two of us lay there for just a little bit longer before I breathe in deep and let her go. She springs up to her feet almost instantly. I sit up and yawn, shaking out my hair. She hums impatiently. I decide to milk it and lay back down. She gasps like I just smashed some fancy pants artifact or whatever instead of I just tried to go back to sleep.

"Marceline!"

"It's only been four minutes Bonnie. I've got a full forty five seconds left."

"I just want to get there before sun-up... I'm really anxious to perfect the sphinx brew..."

"Sphinx?"

"Er... Yes."

"Bonnibel that's magic junk. I thought you were all science and no fun."

"I am! I mean I'm not, but... This... It _is_ science."

"The reason you're getting it wrong is because you're doing it like it's science."

"I didn't do it wrong! I mean... It went wrong but... It was after she. I.. It was quite awhile ago I'm sure I can get it right this time. I still have some hero DNA and a few more of my baby teeth to..."

"Whatever. Let's go."

I go to tie everything back up but it seems as if she's already done it. No real need to change clothes right now. I'm gonna transform into that almost just like a giant wolf thing in a few seconds anyway. I drag the rope out behind me, shrug it over my head to rest on my shoulders, and then I'm coated in fur and down on all fours. PB makes quick work of hoisting herself up on the rope. I run fast, and when the moon gets low towards the west she starts calling out directions. They are surprisingly lacking in bossy tones.

We get inside the cave/labyrinth combo and crash at the entrance. Well, I crash while she starts unpacking stuff. She pulls out a lantern, a little gas stove , some matches. I stopped paying attention after that. She'll want to roam around the maze soon. I need to rest. I clunk out pretty fast, then I wake up to the smell of Italian food. As soon as I sit up she hands me a plate of spaghetti and a cup of some red liquid. I sniff it, it smells like cranberry juice. "Eat up, we have a long day ahead of us." She sticks a fork in my pile of noodles. I sink my teeth into a particularly large pool of marinara and suck. It's far from my favorite shade of red, but it tastes a lot better than normal. It's not because she made it. That would be a stupid reason.

I finish a long time before she does, but that was bound to happen seeing as I just swallow down the color, and she has to actually eat it. I watch her quietly. Her cheek puffs out a bit when she chews. It's really cute. I really like that. I didn't just think either of those things. "Did you want more Marceline?" I shake my head no and turn my eyes towards the ground outside instead. I'm not looking at her with my peripheral vision. That's a stupid thought to have. The grass is just really interesting.

"Hey... Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"You know how to get through the labyrinth right?"

"Well it will be simple really. I just have to chart a map as we go through it."

"...You know this is probably cursed right?"

"What?"

"It's a labyrinth for Billy's sake! There's gonna be all kinds of magical enchantments and weird traps and all that whatevers."

"It won't be a problem I'm sure."

"Have you ever even seen a labyrinth?"

"Well..."

I sigh. We're bound to get beyond lost in there. I'm probably going to end up having to get giant again to bust out back the way we came. Maybe not _as soon_ as we get lost. That's not because if I were ever to get lost in a super-maze I would pick one with Bonnibel in it. If it were because of that it wouldn't be because I was hoping she'd get scared and maybe cling onto my arm a little while we wandered around. I wouldn't want any of that so it's silly to be thinking about that. Just like it's silly thinking about what her baby pink lips would feel like. I lean my head on my hands and fall asleep.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

I look over and notice that she's cleared away everything but the lantern, which she is holding in her hand. I slip my back pack on before grabbing it from her. "You'll melt yourself on that stuff Bonnie." She stares at me, looking shocked. "What, you want to be a big puddle?" She grins. "What is it Bonnie?" I screech, eyes burning red and teeth growing into thin fangs.

"It's nothing Marceline. It's just sweet that you thought about that."

"Shut up and lead."

* * *

><p>I have no idea if Bonnie has been in a labyrinth or not<p>

I kind of figure if she has it was one SHE made.

So/


	6. Science Flowers

We wander around in a dark maze for hours. I don't think she quite understands that I got a lot more tired toting her around that she did riding on my back, and that the little nap I had didn't do me enough good. I don't care. I can ignore it, and not because I'm distracted by her curious, excited, sweet pink face. I'm not at all focused on her little nose or how her deep-pink locks frame her face. Not thinking about how sweet that head of hair is. Not pecking my fang to see if I can get that aching sensation back in it.

She wants to keep writing stuff down about all kinds of plants and stuff. I rustle through my bag and pass her a digital camera so she can take pictures of the foliage. It takes quite a bit of convincing but I manage to get her to stop staring at every stupid thing we pass. I told her 'd take her back here later for research. Said I'd bring something to do next time. She seems excited about that, but she keeps getting this devious smile to pull at her lips like she knows what's going on. Nothing is going on.

We get a little lost after awhile. By which I mean we were wandering blindly the entire time because she forgot to chart a map. Too distracted by the stupid stuff. I sigh. Untie my bass. "Step away Bonnie." I hand her the lantern. She backs away. "Farther, and set that thing down when you get there." I'm not worried about hurting her. Not worried she'll burn herself on the lamp. Not at all. I grab my ax up by the neck with both hands, hold it up behind my head, and slam it into the floor, feet leaving the ground because of the sheer force it hits the mossy rock with. Fire shoots forward in two lines, making another path through all the walls. The flames screech on and flicker up in shades of crimson and lemony yellow.

It stirs up some bats. They screech and flap about in a flurry around us. She screams and ducks. I throw my head back and laugh, but still go over to kneel by her and wrap my arm around her shoulder. I don't care if she's scared. Why would I? I just want that prize at the end. Whatever it is. She clings tightly to my neck. I fight back a blush. I can feel her breath on my shoulder and her bubble-pink hair is dangerously close to my fangs. It looks so sweet. So overly sweet. I resist sinking my teeth in.

The fires die down. We let go of each other. By the time the heat has died down enough to start down the path it is too dark to do it without the lantern, which is currently out. It must have been blown out when I brought my ax down. Lucky it didn't fall over and spark another fire. She would have been hurt. It would have been my fault. I wouldn't have felt bad. I'm not tempted to go over to her right now and throw my arms around her while she blindly sifts through her bag. I mount my bass back on to it's usual spot. "I can see in the dark you know Bonnie." I grab her pack from her and pull out the matches fast. I light the lantern and start towards the new path, motioning my arm out for her to join me.

"Do you know how much plant-life you destroyed with that little stunt?"

"Dunno, how much?"

"A lot Marceline! You could have set fire to exactly the plant I needed!"

"No way, this path doesn't meet an end, just a bunch of other paths, and now we can peek through them without having to wander around for hours because someone decided to gape at some leaves instead of charting that map she was oh soooo confident about."  
>"Nn! You make me so angry sometimes! This is why I stopped meeting you, you are so freaking chaotic! I just-!"<p>

"So what, you've only been hanging out with me so you could do this?"

"No! I... I wanted to give you another chance and..."

"A chance at _what_ exactly."

"A chance to prove you aren't as... As freaking crazy as you've proven yourself _again_!"

"Oh, you haven't even seen crazy Bonnibel. I'm being extra nice just for your prissy little self, because you can't handle me! In fact, you can't handle _anything_!"

"I can handle myself fine thank you."

"Oh yeah. You can handle yourself. That's why Ice King is always capturing you, right? Why you fell for the evil heart-guy's lies?"

"How do you even_ know_ about Ricardio?"

"From Finn! He used to _always_ talk about you. He was kind of in love with you, remember? Or are you still too focused on the plants?"

"He was never _in love_ with me, he's a little boy, it's a little crush. Why are you even bringing it up?"

"I don't know, an example?"

"These situations don't relate Marceline."

I growl and throw down the lantern, it smashes against the ground and goes out surprisingly fast after a quick roar of blaze. "Marceline!" I back up, watching her wander around. Laughing. She follows my voice and I can see her getting scared but I don't care. I do care. No I don't. Why would I? I don't. She's as stuck up and know it all as she was the day she decided I wasn't worth hanging out with anymore. "Marceline please stop this!" I screech out giggles, backing through the blazed path, looking around. Checking for those stupid science flowers because now I just want to get out o her. I want to get the reward. I want to her out of my system. I mean my hair. "Please... Marceline.. I..."

I swallow. Where is that stupid flower so I can get her out of here? I mean so I can get away from her. She stops. "Keep walking forward." She purses her lips but steps towards me. We are in the second to last row I created when I spot them. The flower. Flowers. A hole freaking field of the stupid things off to the right. "This way." I chide. She reluctantly follows. I notice torches hanging on the walls. I wait for her to run into me, she whimpers but doesn't react any further. Then I open her bag and pull out the matches again. She squeaks a little in protest, but allows it. Then I float around the room, illuminating the big patch of flora. She gasps and swoons and does whatever she does before squealing a little giddily.

"Marceline this is wonderful! There are so many I.."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"I.. I.. I apologize for yelling at you earlier I just.."

"It's fine Bonnie, just grab your stupid 'science' plants."

"I mean it Marceline... I just.. I really need this experiment to succeed and.."

"Just grab your flowers."


End file.
